High field NMR spectroscopy has emerged as one of the key tools for biophysical investigation of molecular conformations. With the rapid evolution of techniques for discovering, synthesizing and designing molecules of biomedical importance, there is an increasing need to characterize their structural details in developing a rational basis for elucidating the relationship between structure and function. In this proposal a number of investigators are requesting funds to upgrade facilities for applying NMR to such problems. This will enable them to expand their research horizons in this area. A broad range of projects are described from synthesis of natural products to studies of proteins, DNA, and their intermolecular interactions.